


Let's Talk of Other Things

by Lidsworth



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, amnesiac Hide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidsworth/pseuds/Lidsworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touka’s boyfriend has no memories, so she spends her time taking him through “memory” lane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Talk of Other Things

She smiled as she passed that boy, the orange haired one from Sasaki’s team.  _Sasaki.. S_ he was lucky that it wasn’t  _he_  who was visiting the hospital, and just his squad members. Unfortunately,  he’d already had a small inkling of who she was, but if things went Touka’s way, that’s all he’d get.

 

He didn’t need to remember her, but more precisely, she didn’t want him to. That’s why she hadn’t reacted, and she wasn’t planning to.

 

Expelling the thoughts from her head, Touka continued her way through the white walled facility, turning corners and striving down hallways until she came to the designated area. The hall was silent, as usual. Too silent for her liking, in fact, it was so silent, that she usually found herself fighting the urge to bring her boyfriends old headphones with her on her visits, and blasts the music out loud.

 

He’d enjoy it, most likely, if he remembered the music. He was a loud man.

 

She found herself in front of his door upon entering the hall, and without knocking, grabbed the knob, twisted it open, and stepped over the threshold. She was met with the soft hum of a television, and the bright light from an open curtained window. The white room seemed to illuminate as the sun hit its walls, and the steady beeping of the machines seemed to disperse  with the white silence.

 

In the midst of the scenery, sat her boyfriend, upright. He looked at the television with a quizzical expression on his face, as if he wanted to say something aloud to the speakers.

 

Though as soon as he heard he feet click on the ground, he turned towards her, with a radiant smile!

 

“Touka-chan!”

 

“Good morning, Hide,” Touka glided to the bed, and placed the flowers atop of the stand beside it.

 

“Are those for me?” Hide seemed extremely overjoyed as his eyes followed the bouquet, “They look really pretty! Like you!”

 

Touka blushed at his sudden compliment as she began her descend on top of the bed. Hide always made her happy.

 

“Thank you, Hide,” After removing her shoes, Touka swung her legs on top of the bed, and scooted closer to the brunette, “What are you watching.”   
  


“Something about the CCG,” Hide responded, looking blankly at the screen, “It’s really cool…”   
  


Touka looked at the screen herself, and looked at the program. The CCG had gotten more vocal about  investigations over the last couple of years, and for the sake of citizens, had taken to televising descriptions of various ghouls, and warnings.

 

Currently, a special on the ghoul, “Nutcracker” flashed across the screen. With a snort, Touka grabbed the remote, and turned the channel.

 

“Touk-”   
  
“I told you to stop watching this shit,” she grumbled, “You don’t need to be looking at this!”

 

“But it’s so interesting, Touka-chan! I swear, I was like an investigator in another life,” Touka stiffened as he spoke, “I bet you if I could  get out of here, I’d be an awesome ‘dove’!”

 

“Well, you can’t get out of here, so forget about it.”

 

Hide’s expression dropped to one of optimism to one of complete despair, and Touka mentally kicked herself in the gut for speaking.

 

“Damnit Hide! I’m sorry,” the sheepish ghoul rubbed the back of her head, “I didn’t mean to say that! Of course you’ll get out of here.”

 

Her false optimism did nothing to alleviate the silence, and for a short while, they both looked away from the other, completely silent.

 

Hide spoke though, silent at first, but clear.

  
“I saw  _him_ in my dreams again, Touka-chan….the one with the black and white hair,” He began, increasing his volume steadily, “he seems really familiar, Touka. He’s more than just a dream, I know it!”

 

Touka’s heart clenched at the mention of the figure he described, though her fist clenched even harder. No way in hell was Touka feeding him information about the man who put him in the hospital. Kaneki had changed, changed greatly. Touka didn’t…she couldn’t accept it, couldn’t accept that he’d completely  wrecked Hide.

 

“It’s just TV, Hide,” Touka reassured with a hint of irritation in her voice, “you’re watching too much TV. Remember, you always liked watching T V…before the accident. One of your favorite characters had white hair, remember! The show stopped airing after a while,” Touka continued, “there’s no actual person, Hide. It’s a show.”

 

Hide still looked away, “It..he…Then why am I in the dream, Touka? Always placing a hand on his shoulder? He feels so real, Touka!”

 

“You cosplayed a lot,” she responded, “Maybe you met him at a convention…”   
  
There was a silence, again. Strained, and full of tension, just as it had been before. Touka quickly scraped her brain for a way to dissuade Hide’s train of thought, though before she could, he spoke gain.

  
“Touka…was his name Kaneki..Kaneki Ken?”

 

“Hide…”   
  
“That’s it, isn’t it? The name of the person I’m seeing in my head? Were we-”   
  
“Hide! Drop it! There’s no Kaneki Ken! There’s no white haired boy, Hide! None of it’s real, it’s just your imagination,” Touka was screaming at the top of her lungs now, much to Hide’s discomfort, “Just  let it go!”

 

For the strangest reason, Hide felt on the verge of tears. He could tell Touka was lying, she was always lying…and the fact that she reacted like this to just a name meant something. He really,  _really_ wanted to remember Kaneki, wanted to remember himself. But the more he asked about it, the angrier Touka seemed to get.

 

Hide didn’t like Touka getting angry. She was the only one who visited him, so without her, he’d be alone.

 

Sighing, Hide began to nervously itch his cheek, “Those are some neat flowers, Touka-chan, where’d you get those from?”   
  
Touka seemed happy to flow with the change of the conversation, and immediately began to speak about a different florist, and the types of flowers she got to make sure Hid was comfortable.

 

Though the name Kaneki Ken still itched on the back of Hide’s mind.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the idea that Touka is visiting Hide in the hospital. Only, my idea is that HIde's forgotten everything, and Touka is trying to keep him from remembering. I hope you enjoyed it, as always, it's beta'd by me. You can read it on tumblr here-> http://lidsworth.tumblr.com/post/117599316929/title-lets-talk-of-other-things
> 
> Have a wonderful week, and God bless!


End file.
